leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Barry (anime)
(father) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP101 |epname=Barry's Busting Out All Over! |enva=Jamie McGonnigal |java=Tatsuhisa Suzuki }} Barry (Japanese: ジュン Jun) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Twinleaf Town and one of 's rivals. He first appeared in Barry's Busting Out All Over!. History Barry debuted in Barry's Busting Out All Over!, where he intended to challenge Fantina for a Gym battle, but met Ash at the door of the Hearthome Gym. He challenged Ash to a battle to prove his training methods wrong, but Ash came out as the victor. Afterwards, Barry stayed to watch Ash challenge Fantina in A Shield with a Twist!. At times, he was skeptical about Ash's strategy in the battle, but by the end of the fight, he realized that his techniques were excellent. He later stated that he would be his rival if Ash could defeat Byron, whom Barry had previously beaten. After staying with the group for the following episode, he departed to train at Iron Island, but appeared again in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins! at Iron Island, where after being caught up in Team Galactic's plot to use the island as a radar to scan for the Spear Pillar he and Ash put aside most of their differences and became friendly rivals. In Stopped in the Name of Love!, Barry announced his plans of entering the upcoming Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament and invited the group to join the competition. Later, when Dawn's Piplup fled the Pokémon Center, he helped to search for him. It was also revealed in this episode that he is good friends with Dawn's rival, . He reappeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!, in which he watched Dawn and Kenny participate in the and shared with Ash and Brock that it was his first time watching a Pokémon Contest live. In To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, Barry entered the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament with Empoleon as his partner Pokémon. He made it to the quarterfinals, where he lost to famous player O. Barry appeared again in Historical Mystery Tour! where he then decided to have a battle with Ash, which was soon interrupted. He bumps into his father, at the end of the episode. In Challenging a Towering Figure!, he entered the Festival Battle Challenge as part of the Twinleaf Festival in the hope that he would get to battle Palmer, but soon lost to Ash. Barry reappeared in Gotta Get a Gible!, where he battled Ash and his newly-caught . Barry wins his first battle against Ash, but Ash doesn't take it harshly, praising Gible anyway and instructing it to listen next time. Barry celebrates his win as he holds up his ticket to challenge Fantina, but Gible bites his hand and eats the ticket. In Fighting Ire with Fire!, Barry revealed that he had acquired all the necessary Badges to compete in Sinnoh's . He met Paul for the first time and challenged him to a battle, but to his dismay, Paul refused and suggested him to battle Ash instead. Barry initially said Ash was not at his level since Ash was still one Badge away from the Sinnoh League, but later agreed to battle him. He chose his Empoleon to face off against Ash's Monferno. However, the battle was put on hold when Team Rocket attacked. In An Old Family Blend!, Barry showed up for the Lily of the Valley Conference where he was seen in the stadium along with all the other competitors. In League Unleashed!, he passed the preliminary round. In Casting a Paul on Barry! he battled Paul in the third round of the tournament, and even though he put up a strong battle, utilizing two new Pokémon in his team, Skarmory and Hitmonlee, along with his partner, Empoleon, he ended up falling before the superior strength and tactics of Paul and his team. He then stayed and watched Ash's battles with Paul and , and he parted from the group in The Semi-Final Frontier! promising to be reunited with Ash and become as strong as him. Barry made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character He was shown to have a hyperactive personality, much like . Barry admires Paul and his methods, and wants to be a strong like him. He also has a slightly similar mentality as Paul's, as in strong Pokémon for training. However, unlike Paul, he still cares for his Pokémon. knew Barry back when they both lived in Twinleaf Town; however, Barry does not remember her. He only recognizes Ash, Brock, and Dawn due to the fact that they participated in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition with Paul. Pokémon This listing is of Barry's known in the : On hand is Barry's main Pokémon. Empoleon was first seen in Barry's Busting Out All Over! in a battle against Ash's Pikachu, which it lost.}} was the first Pokémon to be used in the battle against . It went up against Ash's Chimchar and was knocked out with a combination of and . Staraptor appeared again in Steeling Peace of Mind! where it took on Team Galactic, only for it to get hit by 's . Staraptor's known moves are , , and .}} was the second Pokémon Barry used after Staraptor got knocked out in his first battle against Ash. It managed to defeat Chimchar with a barrage of Poison Jabs as Chimchar was worn out from the battle with Staraptor. Roserade's next opponent was , it traded Poison Jabs with Gliscor's X-Scissors, only for both of them to get defeated at the same time. Roserade appeared again in Steeling Peace of Mind! where it battled Team Galactic, only for it to be hit by 's . Roserade's only known move is .}} first appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! on Iron Island alongside its Trainer. It was training with on Iron Island. The training got interrupted when Empoleon started attacking them as it was controlled by the sound waves coming from within the island. Later, it took Barry on a flight around Iron Island to see the cause of the going haywire, including his Empoleon. Heracross was then hit by a Skarmory's , sending them falling onto Team Rocket. Heracross attacked Team Rocket as they were accused to be the ones behind all of this. However, after pointing out the machines located on the island, it turned out that another villainous team was the cause. The Galactic's attacked them with and severely damaged Heracross. Heracross reappeared in Historical Mystery Tour! battling Ash's Pikachu. Heracross was able to withstand Pikachu's attacks and became stronger from last time. The battle got interrupted when a flew by. Xatu lead the group to a tent owned by a and they got sent to another world. When they woke up, they got separated and searched for their Pokémon. While Barry was looking for his Heracross, he found a tree. He had a flashback about the time he caught Heracross by slathering honey on a tree. He did the same thing this time and Heracross came up to Barry and the tree. Heracross's known moves are , , , and .}} was the first Pokémon used in the Sinnoh League in his match against Paul, going up against Paul's Magmortar. In the first turn, Skarmory used Spikes on the field to damage Paul's Pokémon whenever they were sent out. Afterwards, it was easily knocked out by 's . Skarmory's only known move is .}} was the third Pokémon Barry sent out in his Sinnoh League match against Paul after recalling where he battled against Paul's Ursaring in the Sinnoh League. Both gave a good fight, where Hitmonlee showed good speed, agility, and strength. managed to evade some attacks, but when it was hit by Hitmonlee's Blaze Kick, it was ed, and this activated its Ability, which increased Ursaring's attack brutally, allowing it to defeat Hitmonlee with a powerful . Hitmonlee's known moves are , , , and .}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Barry has obtained: * (prior to Barry's Busting Out All Over!) * (prior to Barry's Busting Out All Over!) * Unknown Badge (prior to Barry's Busting Out All Over!) * Two unknown Badges (prior to Fighting Ire with Fire!) * (prior to Fighting Ire with Fire!) * (prior to Fighting Ire with Fire!) * (prior to Fighting Ire with Fire!) Barry had three more Badges in Gotta Get a Gible! in addition to his first three that was revealed in Barry's Busting Out All Over!; however, which three Badges he had is unknown. During the former episode however, he claimed to not yet have the Relic Badge. Pokémon League Barry has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Lily of the Valley Conference - Top 16 (Casting a Paul on Barry!) Pokémon competitions Barry has competed in the following : * Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament - Top 8 (To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!) * Festival Battle Challenge - Runner-Up (Challenging a Towering Figure!) Voice actors ) |pl=Jakub Szydłowski (seasons 11 and 13) Artur Pontek (season 12)}} Trivia * Barry wears clothes from ; however, his Pokétch is modeled after the one that appears in . * Barry is the first anime character based on an in-game rival that has had more than a cameo since Gary Oak, whose starter, coincidentally, was also the Water-type choice of his region. * Barry has Pokémon his has at the end of the game, if the player starts with , with a and in place of his and . * Barry shares two of his three unknown Badges with Nando's two unknown Badges. * Barry is the only Sinnoh rival to have encountered Team Galactic. * Like some of the characters in the , he has a catchphrase he uses when calling out a Pokémon. His catchphrase is Let's get going. Names See also * * Barry (game) Category:Anime characters Category:Anime running gags de:Barry es:Barry/Benito fr:Barry (dessin animé) it:Barry (anime) ja:ジュン zh:阿馴（動畫）